The Perfect Song
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is taken by Xandred to play the flute.


The Perfect Song

Full Summary: When Xandred gets sick of Dayu, he starts to look for a different kind of tune. That perfect tune is coming from Emily. When the rangers find out that Xandred is targeting Emily they try to put up extra protecting. But can she be protected forever? (just a one shot.)

Xandred

Dayu was playing her harmonium again. The same tune all the time. It _used _ to cure my headaches but now it's downright annoying. "DAYU CUT THAT OUT!" I shouted. She stopped. "But why master? You always love the sadness and despair from the harmonium." Dayu said. You can tell she sounded confused. I never told her to quit it before. "Just go and help Octaroo or go and cause some havoc in the human world." I said angrily. My headache was starting to turn into a migraine. As quickly as it came it left. I started to hear this song. It wasn't sadness and despair but it was a loss of courage and hope. It did sound sad just a bit though. He looked through a gap and from a far he saw Emily playing her flute outside the Shiba house grounds. He closed the gap and called for Dayu. "Go get the girl!" She left through a gap.

Emily

I was playing my flute when I heard a tree branch crack. I stopped playing and looked around. I saw Dayu come closer to me. I quickly got up and grabbed my samuraizer. I started to morph. I grabbed my sword and started to attack. She started to use some dark magic and paralyzed me. I then heard some running. "Great now I have to deal with them!" She grunted. "Oh well let's just get you out of here…" Dayu said. She started to pick me up. "JAYDEN!" I shouted. The running got faster. She got closer to the gap. I was dropped to the ground by Dayu. She was just shot by Kevins arrow. "Em!" Mia shouted. She ran to me and tried to help me up. "Are you seriously being lazy?!" Mike asked. "No I can't feel my legs. She paralyzed me!" I said with a bit of anger. I felt weak. "I am going to set you on this tree. When something comes and tries to take you scream." Mia said. "I am trying to nod." I said. She nodded and went to fight. Something covered my mouth and when I looked up I saw Octaroo pulling me into a gap.

Jayden

I stared at the little angel.

Emily

I was brought onto a ship and chained to the floor. They handed me my flute. "What the fudge? Why did you take me here?" I snapped. Xandred came out of the shadows. "Play your song of sorrow…" He said to me. "What song?" I asked confused. "The song on your flute!" He snapped at me. "Well if you haven't realized you and your cronies made me drop my flute!" I snapped back. "I know. I didn't want you to use that flute. I want you to use this one!" He says pulling out a flute made of stone and is really shiny. I sighed and took it. I then started to play. He just smiled at me with the most creepiest smile ever. I looked away from him still continuing the song. I finally finished. "Excellent! Morse sadness than when I first heard you. Take her to her quarters." Xandred said. 2 moogers came over to me and unlocked my feet chains. They got me off the floor so I was no standing. They grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. They started to lead me down a hall.

I jumped up and landed on their feet. I started to run. Dayu then stood in front of me. I immediately came to a halt. "Well well well. Is our little yellow ranger not enjoying her stay here?" I then pretended to have trouble breathing. "As-thma!" I said gasping for air. Octaroo came over as I was gasping for air. Thank god for all those years with my sister being sick so I know how to fake it! "She needs human air and an inhaler!" He said. He and Dayu grabbed me and brought me up world. I started to breath heavily. "She needs to heal right?" Dayu asked. Octaroo nodded. "Let's take her to the pond. It should help her." Dayu said with a mischievous smile. They grabbed me and pulled me to a pong. Then they shoved me in. I dived underwater and starts to swim. I got up for air. I kept swimming even though I knew they knew were watching me carefully and were trying to get me out. I just kept swimming. I finally got out at the other end of the pond. They start to run to me. I ran away as fast as I could. I found the barrier for the Shiba house and ran through it.

They ran to the barrier and immediately fell backward, burning themselves in the process. I collapsed onto the ground.

"Emily….Emily….Em…..Emily wake up!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw a figure staring at me. My vision cleared and I saw it was Jayden. "Jayden? What happened?" I asked. "You passed out when we were in battle. The nighlok poisoned you to make you have a bad nightmare and get too scarred by it that you won't fight. Are you okay?" He asked. "Yea. I am not scared though. I mean I escaped just before waking up…" I said. "Escaping from what…?" Jayden asked. "Xandred. He kidnapped me to make him play the flute. I escaped by faking an asthma attack…" I explained. He nodded. He hugged me. I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
